nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of video game initialisms
An initialism is a shortened version of a word or words, such as Super Mario Bros. being SMB. This is a list of all the initialisms in the video game world such as in consoles, video games, characters, and so on. Consoles, Handhelds and Add-ons *''Nintendo Entertainment System'' - NES *''Famicom - FC'' *''Famicom Disk System - FDS'' *''Super Nintendo Entertainment System'' - SNES or Super NES *''Super Famicom - SFC'' *''Nintendo 64'' - N64 *''Nintendo GameCube'' - GCN,'' GC'' or NGC *''Wii - None'' *''Wii U - None'' *''Nintendo Switch - NS or NX'' *''Game Boy'' - GB *''Game Boy Pocket'' - GBP *''Game Boy Color'' - GBC *''Super Game Boy - SGB'' *''Game Boy Advance'' - GBA *''Game Boy Advance SP'' - GBA SP *''Game Boy Micro'' - GBM *''Nintendo DS'' - DS or NDS *''DS Lite'' - DS Lite or DSL *''Nintendo 3DS'' - 3DS or O''3DS'' *''Nintendo 3DS XL - 3DSXL or ''O3DSXL *''Nintendo 2DS - 2DS or ''O2DS *''New Nintendo 3DS - N3DS'' *''New Nintendo 3DS XL - N3DSXL'' *''New Nintendo 2DS XL - N2DSXL'' Video Games *Fire Emblem - FE **Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light - FE1 **Fire Emblem Gaiden - FE2 **Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem - FE3, MotE **Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - FE4, GotHW **Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - FE5 **Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade - FE6 **Fire Emblem - FE7 **Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones - FE8, SS **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - FE9, PoR **Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - FE10, RD **Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - FE11, SD **Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - Heroes of Light and Shadow - FE12 **Fire Emblem: Awakening - FE13 **Fire Emblem Fates - FE14, FEIF **Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - FE15, SoV **Fire Emblem: Three Houses - FE16, FETH **BS Fire Emblem: Archanean War Chronicles - BSFE **Fire Emblem Heroes - FEH **Fire Emblem Warriors - FEW *Super Mario Bros. - SMB **Super Mario Bros. 3 - SMB3 **Super Mario World - SMW, SMB4 **Super Mario 64 - SM64 **Super Mario Sunshine - SMS **Super Mario Galaxy - SMG **Super Mario Galaxy 2 - SMG2 **New Super Mario Bros. Wii - NSMBW **New Super Mario Bros. U - NSMBU **New Super Luigi U - NSLU **New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe - NSMBUD **Super Mario Land - SML **Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins - SML2 **Super Mario Advance - SMA **New Super Mario Bros. - NSMB **Super Mario 64 DS - SM64DS **Super Mario 3D Land - SM3DL **New Super Mario Bros. 2 - NSMB2 *Legend of Zelda - LoZ **The Legend of Zelda - TLoZ **''Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link - TAoL'' **''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - ALttP'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - OoT'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - MM'' The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - TWW, WW **''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - TP'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - SS'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - BotW'' **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - LA **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - LADX **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - OoS **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - OoA **The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - PH **The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - ST **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - ALBW **The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes - TFH *''Metroid'' - none *''Pokemon'' - PKMN **Pokémon: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - RGBY, RBY **Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal - GSC **Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald - RSE **Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green - FRLG **Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum - DPPt **Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver - HGSS **Pokémon Black and White - BW **Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 - B2W2 **Pokémon X and Y - XY **Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - ORAS **Pokémon Sun and Moon - SM, SuMo **Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon - USUM **Pokémon Sword and Shield - SS, SwSh *''Star Fox'' - SF *''Donkey Kong'' - DK *''Donkey Kong Country'' - DKC *''Yoshi's Island'' - YI *''Super Smash Bros.'' - SSB Category: Lists